Ancient Love Story
by macaronisofa
Summary: Loki and Thor set out upon a quest for the Allfather. During this quest Loki remembers the story his Mother had written for him not long before her death. Could they have discovered something that has lasted the ages? A dark secret woven through words?
1. Chapter 1

He shifted his position upon the floor to that of a more comfortable one, readjusting the book in his lap and stretching his tired body. He yawned loudly, attempting to refocus on the words in front of him. Boredom had dug in its claws, and it seemed trying to refocus upon the book was futile. He turned to gaze out of the golden glass keeping him from escaping his cell. A guard sauntered his way past, glancing in Loki's direction with a condescending look.

Loki shot a sarcastic look right back at the guard before sighing and dropping his head backward onto the wall behind him. He had been promised his release after helping his oafish brother and his Midgardian _girlfriend; _but here he sat, back in this _stupid_ cell, rotting away and bored enough to smash his head through a wall.

Of course they had caught him impersonating the Allfather, and when his brother had learned of his 'undeath' he had been of course ecstatic; right before he punched Loki in the face and threw him back into prison.

Odin was still recovering, so Thor was to handle his new sentence. He had been awaiting this _new sentence_ for almost three weeks now. He vaguely wondered what could possibly be keeping his idiot of a brother.

Loki attempted to stretch out his consciousness and find Thor, but the cell kept his magic confined; the magic golden glass assured it. He huffed frustrated, shifting his eyes back to the book his Mother had brought him right before…he shook his head to clear it of the unwanted thought; remembering the last time she had brought anything to him, she had handed him the book he held now, before speaking to him the last words he would ever hear her say.

"_Always so perceptive of everyone but yourself…"_

Her voice echoed in his mind, carrying with it an unwanted emotional response. Loki forcefully cleared his mind before the tears building in his eyes spilled over. He closed his eyes forcefully, inhaling a shaking breath, and exhaling it slowly. He glanced back to his book once more, fully attempting to actually read it this time. He had read it once already of course, but at the time he had been so shaken that it had only induced a fit of crying and rage. His Mother's name was neatly sewn in gold on the cover. She had written it not long before her death, and so far the only one who had received a copy, or even knew of its existence, was Loki.

He often wondered if she had seen her own death coming. He knew she had had powers that far surpassed his, and he knew there was no doubt that his Mother had held abilities she declined to teach to him. Even now, Frigga remained mostly a mystery. But there was no doubt within him that she had had some kind of knowledge of her impending death.

He opened his eyes, once more, opening the cover and beginning to read the words she had printed so neatly for him.

_A long time ago, there was a kingdom in a faraway land, nestled in the heart of an ancient tree. And in this kingdom resided an ancient race of giants. These giants were the largest in the land, and they held the powers of magic and ice. They lived in their land for quite some time before they realized that something was missing._

_So the race of giants created a large glacier, and once the glacier had been made, they melted and carved it, and from their creation came another race. The race they created was smaller, and just a little bit weaker, and they looked different, but it mattered not to the giants. _

_The giants shared with the smaller race their knowledge, skill, and magic, and together they created other realms, and a new kingdom. They raised two kings, one giant, the other small, and they ruled and lived together peacefully for a long, long time; intermarrying and ruling and living together. And things were peaceful, and people were happy._

_Two generations later and two new kings were raised. Living in this land was a warrior named Orion. But alas; he was no ordinary warrior, for he was the son of Burdi, the small King, and Bella, the giant Queen. Orion was a great and valiant warrior, and he flaunted his talents for all the kingdom. With the help, love, and support of his best friend Laushi the prince of the giant King, he grew into the mightiest warrior in the land. _

_He did a vast many quests and good deeds, and became beloved by the people. But like every prince, ha had to prepare himself to be king; and that included finding a suitable hand for Queen_

_Not far away, in the very same kingdom lived a young maiden named Fexa. She was no ordinary maiden for she stood out from the rest of her friends. You see, Fexa did not like being like the other maidens, and the lifestyle was ill-suited to her. She liked training in the art of swords, right alongside the men and even the Einherjar. The more she practiced the better she became, and the more renown she grew. Pretty soon, her skills could even rival those of the most talented Einherjar._

_But Fexa was an outcast. She was branded with titles such as 'witch' and 'sorceress'; for she had many a magical talents, that most of her small race did not._

_Fexa loved to use her talents for good, and even for a bit of trouble, but never for evil._

_Then one day in the kingdom, she caught the eye of not only the great warrior Orion, the son of the small King, but also Laushi, the son of the Giant King. It was then that the seeds of envy and hatred, which had been planted many a years ago, began to grow larger._

Loki knew this story by heart. He felt as if his Mother had written it just for him. He looked up from his book as he heard footsteps approach him. He shielded his surprise with a mask as his brother walked into view. "Brother!" Thor's voice was loud and echoed in the empty halls of the prison. "Stand."

Loki gazed at Thor for a long moment, before rolling his eyes and reluctantly setting his book aside, standing. He walked over to the glass where his brother fiddled with a panel, "Alright _Brother, _I'm standing. What is it?" He awaited a response but continued before he could receive any, "I was beginning to think that you had forgotten me. I was hurt honestly, but no, you're probably here too-"

"Enough, Loki." Thor cut him off, sighing, softening his gaze, and offering Loki a loving smile, "Be silent. Tis' time for your sentencing." Loki watched as Thor manipulated the panel to the side of the cell, and stepped back as the golden glass was lifted. Thor stepped forward immediately, blocking any path of escape. He pulled something from his belt, which Loki now recognized as handcuffs; a special type actually, that took and locked away one's magic. Loki shot Thor an angered look. He disliked the feeling of his magic being absent, but he stretched out his arms anyway, unwilling to anger the Thunder God.

"I am sorry Brother," Thor apologized as he assembled the cuffs onto Loki, his magic being sapped away, "I must. Tis' protocol you know this." Loki just rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be pulled just a little bit roughly through the corridors of the prison. Thor spoke up once more as they started up the steps.

"Now listen here Brother, Father shall be present for your sentencing, and I ask of you to be silent for your own good. I have already spoken, against my better judgment, on your behalf."

Loki raised his eyebrows, following Thor out into the daylight. "Of course, Thor, I shall be completely silent the whole period! Not a peep will be heard from me!" Loki gestured with his arms, a playful and maybe just a little bit sarcastic smirk playing across his face, "It will be as if I am not here."

"That!" Thor gestured toward him, "That is what I was speaking about Brother. Please, I beg of you," he lowered his voice as they entered the throne room, "refrain from that Brother. I wish not to see you rot in a cell forever."

Loki rolled his eyes but fell silent as Thor led him to the center of the room. The Allfather sat albeit a bit unsteadily on his throne, obvious exhaustion on his aging face. Loki stilled as his brother spoke, "Father, I have brought Loki before you to commence his new sentencing. I trust you remember the council we had before he arrived?"

It took Odin a moment to answer, his voice cracked and thick, "Yes my son, I do." Slowly he turned to Loki, and Loki bit his tongue and held his breath as he awaited the most likely harsh punishment. He closed his eyes as Odin spoke.

"Loki, Odinson, you are here to commence a retrial of your previous sentencing on request of your brother, Thor." Odin motioned to Thor who stood nervously beside him. "Before you arrived we held council in private, and he has indeed informed me of your deeds on Svartalfheim."

Loki opened his eyes to match the Allfather's gaze. "The things that were done on Svartalfheim were key in protecting not just Jane and Asgard, but also the other nine realms, and in doing so, you protected Midgard, the very realm you were imprisoned for trying to destroy."

Loki nodded toward the Allfather to indicate he was listening and agreeing. Odin continued, "So I ask you, my son, once again, as I asked you in the beginning, do you understand the gravity of what it was you had done on Midgard?"

Loki sighed, now that the tesseracts hold on him had finally broken, he was able to answer the Allfather honestly, "Yes, _Father,_" The word burned his tongue, "I understand that my actions and war crimes on Midgard were terrible, and that I not only took the lives of those residing upon the realm, but I almost unleashed a war."

"And do you, Loki Odinson, regret the actions you have committed against Midgard and its people?"

"Yes, I do."

Odin seemed satisfied by his answer. "Then I have reconsidered your sentencing of life imprisonment. I shall have you released, your freedom and status restored,"

Loki's heart fluttered as Odin spoke the words he had been yearned to hear since he'd been imprisoned.

"But," Loki sighed, he should have know there would be a catch. Always was, especially with Odin, "Before I issue that, I shall have you accompany Thor on a quest that I have given him."

It was then that Loki could be silent no longer. "What?!"

"You heard what I said my son. I have given Thor a quest, and I deem you fit enough to accompany him on this delicate matter. You are after all, a son of Odin."

Loki could just feel the smirk coming from Odin. Anger bubbled within him, and he almost lost control of himself for a moment, but instead, he sighed and settled himself down. "As you wish, Father."

"Good. Until this quest is completed, I assign you to Thor's custody, and as you complete this quest he will observe and deliver me a report on whether you are worthy do have your sentence forgiven. Now be gone from here, I must rest."

Before Loki could speak another word, Thor grabbed him roughly and pulled him from the room, a hand securely clasped over Loki's mouth. Loki did not doubt that Thor knew he would have objected had he not been dragged away. Once they were away from the throne room, Thor released him, making a face and wiping Loki's saliva from his hand, a large and goofy smile plastered onto his face.

"Did I not tell you it would go well Brother!? Just think, you shall be completely released, your title restored. We will be like a family once more."

Loki deadpanned at Thor, trying to keep himself gagging at the very thought. His expression quickly morphed however, into one of anger and disgust, "A quest for freedom? Are you kidding me? I would rather be imprisoned than in your oafish custody on a quest! You would kill us both!"

Thor simply laughed, "Why do you have so little faith in me, brother?"

Loki simply gave him a why-are-you-so-stupid look. "Are you kidding me Thor? Why do I have so little faith in you? Let's see, there was the time in Jotunheim, the time in Niflheim, or the time-"

"Okay, okay, brother I understand your point," Thor laughed, and Loki could not understand how his brother could laugh off someone insulting him openly. Thor continued, "But we must do this brother, I have prepared our transport, Heimdall is awaiting us. I have your equipment waiting for us also. Father has briefed me already."

"Yes but what about-"

"Yes, Yes, Loki I will give you the information you require once we are off." Thor reached over to remove the handcuffs, and Loki gasped as he felt his magic return to him, he opened his mouth to object once more, but was dragged roughly away by Thor.

"Wait, wait, Thor!"

Thor reached to his belt, withdrawing Mjolnir and beginning to swing her round and round, a large smiling stretching across his face and he fastened his grip on Loki's robes. "I suggest you hold on brother."

"NO! No, no, no, no! Wait! Tho-"

And Thor vaulted them into the air, heading toward the Bifrost.


	2. Chapter 2

The landing was pretty much as ungraceful as it could get, and sent him tumbling into the observatory, landing with an audible 'oof'. Thor landed behind him on his feet, chuckling as he walked past Loki toward Heimdall, who stood as still as ever, in his spot atop the Bifrost, sword in front of him as always.

"Heimdall," Thor's voice boomed through the domed observatory, "I trust you have everything prepared?"

Heimdall shifted his gaze to the Thunder God, blinking once slowly, before answering in his trademark monotone, "Yes, I have. They await you there." He pointed to a small crate situated in the corner of the Observatory. Thor nodded respectfully as he headed toward the crate. He shifted through it for a few moments, before tossing a pile of armor in Loki's direction, the horned helmet landing neatly atop the pile. "There you go Loki, suit up so we may be off."

Loki rolled his eyes, sitting upright and rubbing his bottom as he sorted out his armor. He felt the cool golden metal in his hands, the soft fabric of the green cape. Loki sighed as he began assembling the armor on himself. He marveled at how easily the armor clicked into place atop his robe, and he reveled in the sensation of his helmet sliding easily atop his head, a perfect fit. But he disliked walking around constantly in this armor.

He spun around simply, the armor vanishing from him expertly. He glanced up at the sound of his brother's voice once more.

"Loki!" Thor called, turning to face his brother, "Have you assembled yourself?"

"Yes, Thor, I have." They stared at each other for a moment, before Thor became uncomfortable and moved his gaze toward Heimdall. "Alright Heimdall, I thank you for your assistance. Could you take us where we need to go?"

Heimdall nodded silently, pushing his large golden sword deeper into the Bifrost, and Loki gazed up as the Bifrost activated, its workings spinning round and round, and the thundering roar as it connected itself to their destination. "It is ready." Heimdall's voice boomed over the sound of the Bifrost, and Loki stood, brushing himself off as he walked toward his brother who stood in front of the Bifrost's bridge.

"Come now Loki," Thor outstretched a hand and fastened it to Loki's shoulder, "Off we go."

Loki sighed and braced himself for the journey. Thor turned back once more to Heimdall, with a smile, "Thank you Heimdall."

Heimdall answered slowly, voice low, "Tis' my duty as gatekeeper. I ask you to be cautious."

"Of course," Thor answered, turning back to the Bifrost, "I shall see you when we are ready to return."

With that the Bifrost activated completely, outstretching and taking them both. Loki's breath was stolen from him as they surged forwards, and he felt Thor's hand tighten on his robes once more. Thor was beside him, hammer outstretched, a smile playing across his face. Loki could not help but allow a smile of his own to emerge, as the ground of the realm Thor had taken him too surged toward them at a speed unmatched.

In the blink of an eye they were standing on the ground, feet rooted, and for a moment Loki had to steady himself as the world spun around him, but it quickly dissipated, his vision refocusing, his balance restored. He felt Thor's hand releasing his robes and withdrawing, as his brother spoke up, "Are you alright, Brother?"

"Of course," Loki answered, shrugging Thor off and glancing at his surroundings, "why would I not be?"

"I was just making sure, Brother. It has been awhile since you have used the Bifrost, has it not?" Thor asked as he glanced with a slightly concerned look toward his younger brother. Loki simply huffed, not even bothering to offer Thor a full answer.

"Now, are you going to tell me where in the Norns we are, and what in the Hel we are doing?"

Thor simply laughed heartily, offering Loki a warm smile, "Of course, Brother, I did promise, did I not?" He patted Loki on the shoulder, which Loki did his best to avoid as he continued; "Father has sent us here on a very special quest. I cannot tell you exactly what it is we are doing here, as Father has told me not…but I do know that it is of grave importance that we complete our objective here…"

"But that does not explain why-"Thor interrupted him before he could finish his exclamation. "I understand it does not explain a thing Brother, and I feel the same way you do, but…"Thor paused trying his best to convince his younger brother to follow along without question, "But perhaps we shall figure out the reason we were sent here as we go."

Loki seemed to seriously consider Thor's logic for a long moment. The longer his younger brother stayed silent, the more uncomfortable Thor became. After what seemed like an eternity to Thor, Loki sighed, defeated, and spoke, "Aye. I suppose you may be correct…"

Thor smiled once again, "Of course, Brother, of course. Now, let us be off, yes?"

Loki nodded, following his brother. Loki shifted his gaze as he looked around. This realm was unfamiliar to him. He noted that the air was comfortable on his skin, cool and arid. The land held a type of vegetation not unlike plant life that resided on some of Jotunheim. It held a forest like quality, large evergreen trees mixed in with other trees that Loki could not name off hand. He guessed some of them were oak and birch, but he could not be certain.

He watched the ferns and undergrowth brush past his boots as they walked, and listened to the rhythmic crunching of dead leaves underfoot.

The wind picked up as they walked, blowing Loki's black hair into his face. He brushed it out of his face with an irritated swipe of his hand, his irate gaze falling onto his brother's broad shoulders. He found himself wondering why he had even agreed to do this. Oh yeah, he had no choice.

He did not wish to rot in a cell for the rest of eternity. He listened to his Brother's heavy footsteps on the ground as he thought. Grief still stung his heart. When Frigga had…perished, he had expected the pain to ebb away with time. But he had been very wrong. The pain was still fresh in his heart, and he feared that the sheer rawness of it might stay forever. He had loved his Mother more than he had ever loved Odin. She came second only to Thor in his heart.

She had been the only one who had believed, or even cared about him when everyone had turned their backs on him.

As they walked the memory of the story she had written flooded back into his memory…

_The seeds of envy and hatred grew larger over the next few years, as Orion and Laushi's eyes focused upon the beautiful Fexa. Orion's jealousy of Laushi grew as Laushi and Fexa grew closer and closer. They spent most of their days together, and rumor had it that Laushi the giant had built Fexa a temple in a faraway realm, built in her image. Laushi and Orion's rivalry escalated until one day Laushi and Orion struck up a bargain. They would both go and offer courtship to the lovely and mystic Fexa, and whoever she chose shall court her._

_So the son of the Giant King and the son of the Small King prepared;_

_Orion went hunting in a realm far away, and brought back the tooth of a dragon, fastening it upon a golden chain as a gift._

_Laushi however, stayed in the kingdom, and he crafted a wonderful sculpture of ice encased in a glass pendant so that it would never melt._

_That very night, the both of them went out to Fexa as they had agreed, and presented her with their gifts. Fexa was enchanted with both of their gifts, but the sculpture of ice she told, was beautiful._

_However, much to Laushi's dismay, Fexa chose Orion._

_Laushi asked her, confused, that if she had thought his gift beautiful, and she loved him so, why had she chosen another?_

_She explained to him as she touched his chest gently, that the gift mattered not; it was what was deep inside the heart of the suitor that mattered. She gave him a gentle kiss as they parted, her heart tearing..._

_Fexa did however, take the pendant Laushi had offered her, telling him that he always would hold a place in her heart._

_Laushi was touched by this, but he was unsatisfied with the path she had chosen._

_His hurt grew into hatred, which was then directed to Orion._

_Orion flaunted his many talents, and now he flaunted his soon to be betrothed, Fexa._

_Laushi and Orion's animosity toward one another grew, until one day, Orion had had enough._

_He was young and foolish, and craved war._

_He began small, slowly, turning the small race against their larger predecessors, spreading horrible rumors and lies._

_Soon the giants were outcasts, unwanted in their own kingdom. The hatred between the two races grew, Fexa watched in horror as the one she had loved was outcast like the rest, until one day the small King had had enough._

_He ordered his very wife, Bella, to be beheaded in the kingdoms square, and in doing so, the old king started the greatest war the kingdom would ever see._

Loki was pulled from his memories by his brother's loud voice. "Loki! Look there," Thor pointed to a distance in front of him, looking back to catch Loki's gaze. "I believe that is where we are headed."

Loki looked up at him lazily, green eyes focusing on the object of Thor's interest. A few paces ahead of them lay a large ruin. Loki could only guess how old it must be. The structure was covered with vines and leaves, and the area around it had overgrown. But he marveled at the structure. It was as if the structure itself was timeless, as if it had been untouched by the millennia it must have laid here. The entire structure was carved seamlessly from ice, ornate designs adorning the outside structure, and steps carefully coated with snow to prevent slips led to a massive door. The door itself was made from the purest sapphire, with golden hinges and handles. Snow fell gently only around the structure, and stopped a few yards away.

"By the Norns…" Loki mumbled, awed at the sight, "Tis' the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He turned to his brother, who was equally marveled. "Is _that,_" Loki gestured to the structure, "where we are headed?"

Thor nodded in acknowledgement, "Yes Brother, it is."

Loki smiled in amusement, "Well maybe this trip won't be as terrible as I thought it would be."

"I'm glad you are seeing it that way Brother." Thor said quietly, as he headed towards the entrance doors. As they headed up the steps, Loki reached out to touch the wall of ice. An electric like chill shot through his body as his fingers connected. He gasped as he felt the magic course through him.

Thor heard this and turned to him, "Is everything alright, Loki?" Loki inhaled, and swallowed, before shaking his head yes.

"Everything is fine, Thor. I just…this place…"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Twas' made with magic…"

"Hm…" Thor considered this as they walked up the stairs to the sapphire doors. Loki listened as his boots connected with the icy steps, the snow crunching under their boots. Loki past his brother as they reached the top of the steps. He ran his hands across the doors, feeling the smoothness of the beautiful blue gemstone.

His hand wrapped around the cold golden handle, and he was surprised when it turned without resistance.

The door swung open easily, not a creak from the hinges.

The entrance way was just as beautiful as the outside. Straight ahead of them rested a fountain made of ice and on either side an archway that lead to the inner sanctums. The fountain held the image of a beating heart upon it, carved straight into the ice, the crystal clear water falling into the basin below.

Loki walked over, dipping a hand into the icy water. He was surprised when his hand turned its natural shade of blue, his markings vibrant in the water.

"Amazing…" Thor muttered, gazing at Loki's hand, which swirled the fountain's water, "Don't you think Brother?"

Loki removed his hand slowly, watching as the blue receded back into his veins. "Yes, it is." He gazed back up at the obvious carving in the fountain, "Did you notice the carvings among this place?"

"Yes, I have." Thor gazed at the carving with a fondness, before moving away from the fountain. "When you are ready Brother, come and meet me. I'm going to have a look around." Loki couldn't deny the feelings growing within him. He gazed at his brother fondly, and wondered how much love had been put into this place.

"What exactly are we to be looking for, Thor?" Loki asked him turning from the fountain and looking at his older brother.

The Thunder God considered his question for a moment, a look of reluctance passing over his face for just a moment, before he answered. "We are looking for…a pendant."


	3. Chapter 3

"We are looking for…a pendant."

A look of confusion past over Loki's face as his brother turned away; he watched as the red cape disappeared into the archway. A pendant…Loki pondered his brother's words as he gazed around him at the beautiful structure.

All of this held a familiarity to him, and he knew not why.

He sauntered after his brother, heading through the archway, taking in the marvelous views, his boots crunching the ice beneath him. Loki wondered why Odin would be looking for a pendant of all things; especially one that resided in a temple such as this. The question that had been nagging Loki since they entered he could deny no longer; who had this temple been built _for._

The feeling of familiarity still nagged at him as he walked further in. The inner sanctum was larger, with several small waterfalls running down the walls of ice, and a statue of a beautiful woman stood in the center.

The woman was the size of an Asgardian, and looked as if she was in the middle of twirling, as if in dance; her palms outstretched and what looked like magic coming up from them.

The woman looked familiar to Loki, but she had no face. He gazed at the statue, and admired the handiwork. The statue must have taken the creator a very long time to build. He wondered what the carver's muse had been.

He guessed that this temple was made out of the creator's love for another. It was then that he could sight of something written at the statue's base; carved ornately into the ice.

'In ice, your beauty and heart are eternal."

The sentiment almost made Loki want to cry. He could almost feel the emotion coming from this place, and it made him most uncomfortable. It was then that he heard his brother calling from somewhere in front of him. Loki headed in the direction of his brother, that very same feeling knawing at the pit of his stomach. As Loki entered the room, Thor stood in front of some sort of pedestal, set in the center of the room, water running down the walls behind, the entire room covered in markings Loki could only describe as Jotunn.

He could not deny that the anger he held for Thor had been ebbing away since he had entered this place…

"What is it, Brother? Did you find what it is we are looking for?" Loki gazed at Thor, who stood silently, before stepping away.

"Yes, I believe we have, Loki."

Loki pushed Thor out of the way gently, before catching sight of the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.

The pendant hung in midair, atop the icy pedestal. The chain of the pendant was made of the purest sapphire, with Jotunn markings running along its length. But at the end of the chain, hung the circular pendant; it was held together by a golden rim, two pieces of glass holding the intricate inner workings in place. Inside the glass laid the carving of a heart. Snow fell inside then pendant indefinitely, and the heart swirled with magic, almost as if it was beating. Loki's eyes widened, amazed.

"Are you seeing the same thing I am?" Loki asked Thor, who stood stupidly at his side. "Yes, Brother," Thor answered, "I am sure of it."

Loki reached out hesitantly, to take the pendant. An icy chill ran through his veins at its touch, and he held it as delicately as he could, afraid the simplest of touches would shatter this masterpiece. He gently flipped the pendant over, and on the back, was a small ornate carving. He read it aloud.

"My love, for as long as you hold this pendant, you hold my beating heart; and I shall forever be with you, no matter where life takes us."

_The greatest war the kingdom had ever seen; the war between the small race and the giants. Brothers waged war, and Laushi and Orion fought many times._

_Fexa's heart broke to pieces as the war continued, the two people she loved most in this world, waging a war on their lives._

_The giant king was felled, and so, as is tradition his son, Laushi, stepped to the throne._

_Then came the hardest battle they had ever faced. The small king, Burdi, was felled in battle, turned to dust by Laushi as his son Orion watched in horror._

_When it was finished, it was told that Burdi's soul lay trapped in the ashes, and he begged his son Orion to end his suffering._

_But Orion was a fool._

_His ignorance, thirst for battle, and hatred for Laushi and his race clouded his judgment, _

_And he declined his father's call for help._

_Burdi was greatly angered and saddened by this, and because his son had left him to lead a cursed existence, he too, cursed his son._

_Burdi laid a curse upon Orion,_

_Stating that because of his hatred for the race and his cruelty, _

_That he would later take in the son of a giant,_

_And this giant,_

_Would bring around the end of Orion's future kingdom._

_What Orion knew not however,, _

_Was that the child Budi spoke of would be in irony,_

_Laushi's son,_

_Fexa watched in horror as this all unfolded, _

_And could do nothing to stop it; nor could she change their minds._

_So the terrible war raged on._

_The only consolation she could find was in the pendant that hung on her neck,_

_Beating steadily and reminding her of the life it represented._

Thor made a sound Loki could only describe as choked up, as he held it out for them both to see. "Wow, brother…this is the most beautiful things I have ever laid eyes on."

They stared at it a moment longer, before Loki clutched the amulet to himself, turning to Thor. "We should go. Now that we have what Father sent us for, we should get going home." He had an eerie feeling he could not place, and he hoped that Thor would be ready to leave. It took the Thunder God a few moments to answer, but he inevitably did. "Alright, Loki, I think you are right. Let us be off."

Loki nodded in agreement, and they headed for the door. And it was then that it hit Loki, the gravity of it weighing on him like tons. His Mother's story…This was the pendant from the story!


	4. Chapter 4

Loki held the pendant in his hands, looking down on it and it's magical beauty as he turned and followed Thor out the door. He could not get the fact that the pendant was real out of his head. It swirled around and around and it was crazy. This place, this pendant, what Frigga had written, it was real. Thor turned to Loki, asking him, "Is something wrong, Loki?"

"This pendant...it's nothing."

Thor eyed him peculiarly, but shook his head and walked away. And that's when it dawned on Loki, like a revelation.

Orion was Odin...Laushi was Laufey...and Fexa...

Was his mother.


End file.
